Skyeward oneshots
by Skyewardshipper
Summary: What the title says... skyeward oneshots


A/N

This takes place in season 3 episode 10 Coulson does not kill Ward and brings him back through the portal with Fitz- Mack and Daisy are waiting on the other side but Daisy is unconscious cause of the sound when the portal opens. This is starting when Coulson, Ward, and Fitz are about to go through the portal. Any italicized words are thought of the persons who's POV it is.

Coulsons POV

"Fitz, you go through first, then Ward then I will follow" I told them. Fitz and Ward went through then shortly after, I followed. Once I got to the other side, the portal closed almost immediately. I looked around and saw a gun in Fitz's hand pointed at Ward, and Mack was holding Daisy. "Mack, what happened to Daisy?" I knew the answer I just wanted to make sure. "The sound of the portal, we need to get out of here and fast" he said trying to hand me Daisy's gun. I took the gun and pointed it at Ward "Fitz check Daisy out and make sure she's okay while we wait for the escape module." The module got here shortly after and a couple seconds before we got into the bus, Daisy woke up.

Coulsons POV

Skye- no Daisy, she looks so good in her suit! "What the hell is he doing here?" She said pointing at me and scowling. Those words cut through me like knives. I still have feelings for her and when I saw her unconscious I thought she was dead and it was like part of me died too! I was so relieved to find out she was just unconscious. "Nice to see you too Skye" that made her scowl at me even more. "That's not my name anymore" we got into the plane and the doors to the module opened. Coulson told me to stay put in the module so I did and the doors closed once everybody else was out. I looked out the little window and saw Daisy run to this guy. Their faces were so close to each others and then they kissed. That made me crumble inside- she must've moved on just like I did with Kara, but I never actually moved on, Kara and I grew close but she was like a sister to me, but I didn't love her like I love Skye- Daisy. Crap this is gonna be hard to get used to her as Daisy and not Skye- my Skye. I was still staring at Daisy and this other guy and after a couple minutes they pulled away from each other and walked off hand in hand. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes begging to come out but I refused to look weak in front of my old team.

Daisys POV

"Hey Lincoln do you wanna do some hand to hand?" I mostly just asked him cause I knew the only place we could do it was right outside the module where Ward could see how much better off I am without him! I got stronger and now I'm a really good fighter and I have Lincoln. In reality I know deep inside I still have feelings for him but I refuse to let them out. "Sure lets go" Lincoln replied "I'm gonna go change into something easier to move around in then I'll meet you down there" I told him as he walked out the door. Once I got there I saw all the mats laid out and Lincoln was taping up his hands. I grabbed the tape and did the same to mine. I looked over for a brief second and saw Ward staring at me. Lincoln and I fought a little A/N I have no idea how to write a fight scene cause I am not that smart!

until I got him pinned on the ground and we were about to kiss, but Simmons interrupted and said she needed Lincoln. He looked at me as if for approval and i climbed off him "go, do what you do best!" He got up then helped me up and kissed me then ran off to the lab with Simmons. I unwrapped my hands and started putting the mats away "who is that guy anyway" I turned around and looked at Ward for a good 5 seconds before answering. "His name is Lincoln." I growled at him "I don't like him". Ward replied "I don't care if you like him or not, at least he cares for the team and want betray us!" I yelled at Ward. I stormed out of the room and ran to the lab.

Wards POV

"Great, now she's mad at me" I mumbled- I knew I screwed up, I shouldn't have told her I didn't like him! I heard yelling from the lab and tried to hear what they were saying, I think it was Lincoln and Skye- I'm just gonna stop thinking of her as Daisy she will never be Daisy to me! I only caught the last words that Lincoln said before Daisy stormed out with tears streaming down her face. He said "at least I wasn't hacking my way through life!" Why would he even say that to her????? And she thinks he cares for her? If he really did he wouldn't bring that sore subject up with her in a sucky and cruel manor! Suddenly, I hear a loud alarm and after a couple minutes I see three guards- probably Hydra- drag an unconcious Daisy to the cargo hold. They open the door and jump. "Skye!" I scream. I saw them land on an airplane that was flying right below us, that relieved me a little bit, but she was still kidnapped by Hydra!

About twelve ish hours later, Coulson came into the containment module and handcuffed me. "We need your help! HYDRA took Daisy and you are the only one who can save her." This is my chance to prove to the team that I want to be a part of their team! I thought to myself, but instead of saying that, i said "why would I help you?" He stopped leading me somewhere and turned round to look at me "because, they took Daisy and I know that even if you won't admit it, I know that you still have feelings for her!" He finished leading me to the armory and grabbed two pistols and a night night gun. He then led me back to the cargo hold and opened the door. By this time we had landed. He uncuffed my hands and handed me the pistols and the night night gun. I took them and said "why are you trusting me? Why don't you just send that guy Lincoln?" I snarled out Lincolns name. "HYDRA has a weapon, or a person, that can take over the mind and control inhumans and Lincoln is an inhuman so we can't send him in! You need to go in and tell them that you escaped our custody. Since they will trust you, you need to find out where Daisy is and see if they have already brainwashed her." I looked out over the open field and saw a HYDRA compound on the very edge about a mile off. "Is that where they are keeping her?" I asked as I pointed towards the compound. "Yes, now go we don't have much time, and Ward, make sure both of you come back alive" wow, it actually sounded like he cared! I know that he will never care about me, after I killed Rosalind I knew he would hate me for eternity! "Yes sir" I said as I walked off the plane towards the compound.

DAISY'S POV

"I will never tell you anything" I scream, I knew this would get me another punch, but I don't care. They had been torturing me for hours, they put gloves on my arms to stop me from using my powers, so there was no escape. I was in so much pain but i couldn't break, I know Coulson would be here soon, but I don't know how much longer I can hold on. I feel I sharp pain in my stomach and it feels like I just broke a couple ribs. I spit blood in his face, and that earns me another couple punches to the gut. I try to hold on my scream but I can't. Another guy comes in and whispers something into the guy that's torturing me's ear. They both look at me nervously then the guy that just walked in, stands guard at the door and we start the torture again.

Wards POV

I'm in the compound and I'm looking for Skye, it is unusually empty and very quiet so I don't need to use my cover story of escaping. All of a sudden I hear a scream, Skye. I start running towards where I heard her scream. I open a door and see her, barely recognizable because of all the blood, cuts, and bruises. I look in her eyes and can instantly tell she is in pain, she looks at me with pleading eyes as if begging me to save her. I start to fight the guy that was standing guard at the door. He dropped to the floor and before I could turn around to start on the other guy, he pulled out a gun and shot Skye in her side. I screamed and saw her eyes glass over as she fell into unconciousness. I ran over to the guy, grabbed his gun and shot him 5 times before I started to untie Skye. I picked her up bridal style and ran out of the compound. Once I was outside the door, I checked Skye's pulse, barely there. I ran faster all the way to the quin jet and yelled for Simmons once I got on. I kept yelling her name till I got to the lab and ran in. "Put her down on this table" Simmons said urgently clearing off a table. I set her down and watched as Simmons tried to slow the bleeding. After a couple minutes it finally stopped and Simmons started to get her prepped for surgery. That kid, Lincoln, came barreling in like an elephant. "Simmons, is she okay? Who did this to her? Can you heal her?" "Lincoln, slow down. She should be fine but it'll take time, we have no idea what they did to her, so once she wakes up she is probably going to need somebody to stay by her and help her through this." Simmons told him. "Somebody pick her up and follow me" she hurried off. I went over to Skye, picked her up, and followed Simmons. On my way past this kid, Lincoln, I gave him the dirtiest look.

A couple hours later Simmons came out to find me, Coulson still didn't trust me but was slowly starting to since I saved Skye, so I wasn't locked up, but I was being monitored by somebody every second via security cameras. She found me punching the crap out of a bag and cleared her throat to get my attention. I stopped boxing and turned around. "How is she?" I asked "she will make a full recovery, she will be waking up soon so if you wanna be there when she does, you might wanna go soon" she turned and left. I went to Skye's little room and sat in the chair next to her bed. I sat there about an hour before she started to wake up. I held her hand and she opened her eyes.

Daisys POV

I opened my eyes to see Ward sitting next to me, holding my hand. "Where's Coulson, and Lincoln?" I moaned as I tried, but failed to sit up. "Everybody except for you and I are on a mission."

Great I'm stuck here all alone with Grant! Wait, when did I start calling him Grant? "Awesome" I tried again to sit up but I just screamed out in pain. "Hey it's okay, don't exert yourself, just relax." He stood up and started getting pain meds for me, once he put them into my IV, he sat back down. "Thank you for staying with me, I know you probably have better things to do." I gave him a half smile. "No problem, the only thing I ever wanted to do is keep you safe." He stood up and kissed me right on the lips, then suddenly pulled back. "Im sorry, I should probably go now" he said as he pointed towards the door. Man, I forgot how good his lips feel on mine. He turned to go, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into a long kiss. After a couple minutes, i pulled apart, both of us out of breath. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep" I told him. I laughed inside at the huge smile he was giving me as he turned and left the room.

A couple years later

Grants POV

"Grant, come in here" Skye called "I'm coming." I put the box that I was holding in my pocket. I entered the kitchen and saw her on the phone "what kind of pizza do you want?" She asked me holding the phone away from her mouth. "I don't care, Hawaiian?" She ordered the pizza then went to watch tv. I followed her and sat down next to her, I fumbled with the box in my pocket. "Skye, can I talk to you?" She looked at me funny. "You are" she said with a smirk. I laughed "Skye, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I can't imagine my life without you! I wanna spend the rest of my life with you! And I was just wondering" I started to get nervous and started fumbling over my words. I stood up and got down on one knee and opened the box that was in my pocket. "Ummm, will you, like, um, do me the honor of marrying me?"

She looked up at me with total shock and just stared at me for the longest time. I started to think that she would say no, but she practically screamed at me "yes! I love you so much Grant Douglas Ward!" She stood up and kissed me. I took her hand in mine and with shaky fingers I put the ring on her finger. "It might be a while before we can actually get married, I don't know how long it will be till Coulson gives us another day off, but I promise you we will." I knew we couldn't get married right away, but i had to ask her now. "I don't care, at least we can say we are more than just boyfriend and girlfriend" she smirked at me before pulling me into a long, drawn out kiss.

A/N

This is the end of this one shot. Please vote and comment- please feel free to correct me on any mistakes! Sorry I this is too long. This probably sucked so tell me if you liked it or if you didn't and what I can change to make it better!

~Janae


End file.
